


Out of the Closet

by jimblejams



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, I apologize in advance, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, but also i need like 16 hrs of sleep maybe idk, i need like five cups of coffee, minor binu and socky bcos i'm a sucker, nothing makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimblejams/pseuds/jimblejams
Summary: Myungjun and Jinwoo keep stealing each other's clothes and getting mad, but are they really mad? Find out after the commercial break.





	Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/gifts).



> mama seal's literal request was: "myungjin stealing each others clothes but they cant be mad bc they look hella cute."
> 
> THIS SPIRALED OUT OF CONTROL. I SWEAR IT WAS GOING TO BE A CUTE, FLUFFY FIC BUT I JUST LOST IT. i'm sorry my brain has just been so fried because of work and shit. i couldn't write a proper fic for this but i had already started something and i was like you know what, i gotta do this. and then i shat this out. i'ms orry i'm trash

Jinwoo spent a good ten minutes digging through his clothes before falling to the floor with a huff. All he wanted was to wake up one morning and be able to wear what he had in mind without seeing it on Sanha or Moon Bin or whoever. Was it really so impossible? With that thought in mind, he got to his feet and busted open the door as dramatically as he could.

"ALRIGHT, WHOEVER IS WEARING MY SOFTEST, GRAY KNIT SWEATER THAT I SPECIFICALLY LAID OUT LAST NIGHT TO WEAR TODAY—“

Myungjun walked out of the kitchen with an orange juice in hand and his _fucking gray knit sweater_ how dare he look that good in it,

“—is the absolute cutest, most adorable, soft hyung on the planet, c'mere you,” Jinwoo cooed as he shuffled over and draped himself all over Myungjun, pressing a loud kiss to his cheek.

“What— Jinwoo, that’s gross, you haven’t even brushed your teeth yet,” Myungjun whined, trying to break free of their leader’s hold.

“Well that’s what you get for wearing my clothes. I specifically put that out so I could wear it today,” Jinwoo pouted.

“What? But Sanha always wears your clothes!” Myungjun complained, stomping his foot like a child. Jinwoo almost laughed but he stopped himself because he was supposed to be annoyed and he needed to put on angry face, yeah.

“Yeah, and I always yell at him for it! I’m already cutting you slack. Can you just give me back my sweater now?” _Nope, don’t give it back, it looks so good, please wear my sweater forever._

“No! I like this sweater! It’s so soft,” Myungjun hugged himself, as if that would somehow keep the other from taking it back.

“I had a whole outfit planned! Give it back—“ Jinwoo grabbed the cup from Myungjun’s hand and put it down before they could make a mess and immediately turned back to lift at the hem of the sweater before Myungjun could get away. _On the other hand, soft Myungjun tum is also nice so…_

“Wait— ow, stOP,” Myungjun half laughed, half shrieked as Jinwoo’s fingers skimmed over his stomach and sides. Jinwoo managed to get the sweater off about halfway when Moon Bin finally managed to get out of bed and walk out of his bedroom. He blinked tiredly at the scene before him and shook his head.

“Nope, no, I’m going back to sleep,” he muttered to himself, scratching at his stomach and immediately turning around to go back inside.

Unsurprisingly, Jinwoo didn’t get his sweater back.

 

“Dongmin-ah,” Myungjun called over his shoulder as he shuffled through his rack of clothes.

“Hm?”

“Have you seen my cute white shirt with the blue pocket?”

“I think I saw Jinwoo hyung wearing it—“

“That son of a bitch—“

Myungjun stormed out to the kitchen to find the culprit sitting there eating a bowl of cereal and scrolling lazily through his phone. He walked over until he was standing right next to Jinwoo's seat, forcing the other to notice him and look up.

"Oh, good morning!" He had the audacity to smile up at Myungjun and look freaking bright as the sun while at it. How dare he.

"Good morning?" Myungjun scoffed. "It'd be a good morning if you weren't wearing my shirt." _It’d be a good morning if I wasn’t feeling so attacked right now._ _Why is Jinwoo so attractive, God, if you’re out there, pls explain._

"Well I could say the same about my sweater from a few days ago," Jinwoo mentioned offhandedly, pinning Myungjun with a look. It was half glare, half amused smirk and the latter had never wanted to jump him more than in that moment. God damn. "Plus, I look way cuter in this shirt!" Jinwoo looked down at himself and plucked at the shirt a little before smoothing it down. _Damn right you do, mhm_.

"Yeah? Well," Myungjun crossed his arms and tried to think of some sort of comeback but all he could think about was how much better Jinwoo looked in the shirt like wow. Seeing him wearing it was somehow very satisfying. He couldn't quite pinpoint why. "Well! You're right!" He huffed and spun around, stomping away. Jinwoo could only blink and watch as the other left.

"Well, that went well," Dongmin offered cheerily, coming, quite literally, out of nowhere. Jinwoo whipped around to find him leaning against the refrigerator.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, please continue," Dongmin gestured to the cereal before grabbing a cup and brewing himself a tea. And Jinwoo would’ve totally continued eating his breakfast if Dongmin wasn't staring at him the entire time he was sipping his tea.

"Okay what—“ Dongmin immediately pushed himself off the counter he'd been leaning on and walked away before the elder could finish his sentence.

 

The next day saw that Jinwoo was prepared for one of his hoodies to be missing. He wasn’t even surprised when he opened the bathroom door to find Myungjun messing with his hair in front of the mirror while wearing _Jinwoo’s_ hoodie. Something stirred inside of him but he wouldn’t say it was anger. If anything, Myungjun looked extra soft and adorable that day, swallowed up in the sweater. Jinwoo liked his hoodies to be oversized sometimes. They were more comfortable that way. Plus, sweater paws!

“Oh, hey Jinwoo,” Myungjun greeted their leader, grinning at him through the mirror. Jinwoo crossed his arms and stared at Myungjun for a good ten seconds in silence before walking right back out and heading straight for the eldest’s clothes. “What—“

Sanha and Minhyuk watched, mildly interested, as Jinwoo aggressively sorted through the clothes before yanking out a jacket that clearly belonged to Myungjun, and throwing it on. Said owner of the jacket walked out of the bathroom in time to see Jinwoo wearing it.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s going to be chilly today,” Jinwoo simply stated. The youngest two looked back and forth between the oldest two before turning to each other.

“Should we go?” Minhyuk whispered.

“Heck no,” Sanha replied, pulling the other back down when he tried to get up from his seat on the floor. “This is prime time. We get to watch our very own cheesy romance drama for free, _live_.”

“Well, can’t you wear your own jacket?”

“Can’t you wear your own hoodie?”

“Ooooh got him,” Sanha commented, earning a glare from both Myungjun and Jinwoo. “Yikes, gotta go,” Sanha jumped to his feet and dragged Minhyuk out before any real drama could start.

“Honestly, why can’t they just kiss already,” Minhyuk mumbled on their way out.

“If you get to wear my hoodie, shouldn’t I get to wear your jacket? We both look good anyway,” Jinwoo huffed. Myungjun looked so small and soft. It was just too much.

“Yeah but you look way cuter in my jacket than I look in your hoodie.”

“What are you even saying, did you even see yourself in the mirror like two minutes ago?” Jinwoo asked incredulously. The other was literally radiating sunshine, how could he even say such a thing?

“I did! And I’m beautiful, I know, but literally, have you seen yourself yet? I don’t think you have. You should go look in a mirror, because, seriously, really, for real, literally, you look so good in my jacket right now.”

Moon Bin and Dongmin watched, confused, from their bedroom doorway, as the the conversation unraveled at the seams.

“Are they… arguing about who looks better in each other’s clothes?” Moon Bin asked, blinking. Dongmin could only shrug.

“I think this is their weird way of expressing their feelings for each other. It’s so obvious Jinwoo likes seeing Myungjun in his clothes, I don’t know why he has to act like he doesn’t,” Dongmin sighed, shaking his head.

“They’re probably still in denial,” Moon Bin whispered, eyes darting back and forth between the two as they continued to throw compliments at each other aggressively.

“Oh look, they’ve gotten closer,” Dongmin chirped, grabbing Moon Bin’s arm in excitement. “Maybe something will happen, final-fucking-ly.”

“LISTEN,” Myungjun was all but yelling now. Sanha and Minhyuk had also returned from wherever they ran off to so they could catch the season finale. “Why can’t you just stop looking so good in my clothes and making me all— all. All… um.” He had to stop to think about where he was going with that sentence. What was he going to say? That he really desperately wanted to kiss the life out of Jinwoo? Yikes.

“Um?” There was a hopeful lilt to Jinwoo’s voice and Myungjun’s mouth open and closed dumbly as he tried to put his feelings into words.

“Andddd now kiss,” Dongmin narrated helpfully from the side, bringing his two hands together.

“Fuck it,” Myungjun rolled his eyes and jumped into Jinwoo’s very confused but strong arms, wrapping his arms and legs around him like a koala before planting one right on his lips.

“ _???_ ” Jinwoo found himself kissing back eagerly and suddenly everything made sense. Suddenly, he understood why he couldn’t really get mad at Myungjun for wearing his clothes and why the elder actually looked so _good_ in his clothes and wow, they were so incredibly ~*~in love~*~ why was he just realizing this now?

On the other hand, _wow his lips are so soft, what the fuck, why is he perfect, he should never stop wearing my clothes, mm yes, SO SOFT_ was what was running through Myungjun’s mind at high speed like _wow_.

“Well, now that _that’s_ done, we can go to practice now, right?" Minhyuk asked, already bored.

“Hyung, I’ve been waiting for this to happen for months, can’t we just enjoy a little longer?” Sanha pouted, looking up at the rapper from underneath his eyelashes. Minhyuk squinted at their youngest before deflating.

“Okay fine.”

“Ten bucks,” Dongmin demanded, putting out his hand. Moon Bin could only shrug and slap the bill into the other’s hand. If Myungjun and Jinwoo had waited another week, it would’ve been his win, but also if they’d waited another week, Moon Bin might’ve hurled himself out the window.

“I ain’t even mad.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- i would just like to apologize to my friends and family and fellow aroha for being a disappointment /bows 90 degrees  
> \- i'm tired n still kinda upset this didn't turn out as fluffy n soft as i had originally planned :(((  
> \- find me on [tumblr](https://jakganim.tumblr.com) and send me prompts!


End file.
